The invention relates to a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle frame with a longitudinal moveable strut.
For land-supported vehicles, especially for convertibles with an integral body and frame which, because of the absence of a roof, are weakened with respect to their stability, but also for frame vehicles, such as motorcycles or vehicles with an aluminum bodies, which are carried by a profiled frame, the problem arises that an external excitation of a vibration, as encountered when driving over an uneven roadway, leads to an excitation of the vibration of the car body. Such vehicle vibrations interfere with driving comfort and safety. In spite of damping elements in the chassis, a transfer of the vibrations to the car body or to the supporting frame cannot be excluded. The car body, especially in the case of a convertible, should therefore be equipped with its own damping elements, which are independent of the chassis and decrease the vibration amplitude of the car body as far as possible within a short response time.
Assigning so-called vibration dampers, that is, damping masses, to the car body structure is well known. These vibration dampers are suitable for damping vibrations of a particular frequency, to which the dampers are tuned. The tuning is possible only for a single frequency. Moreover, adaptation to the respective vehicle type is necessary, the arrangement of the damper in the hollow spaces of the car body or the like being structurally difficult. The dampers themselves have a high mass, which is undesirable with regard to the energetically thrifty operation of the motor vehicle.